devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Devil May Cry media
A list of officially released Devil May Cry media. Games Console/PC *''Devil May Cry'' (PS2 and Nintendo Switch) *''Devil May Cry 2'' (PS2 and Nintendo Switch) *''Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening'' (PS2) and Special Edition (PS2, PC and Nintendo Switch) *''Devil May Cry 4'' (PS3, Xbox 360 and PC) and Special Edition (Xbox One, PS4 and PC) *''DmC: Devil May Cry'' (PS3, Xbox 360 and PC) and Definitive Edition (Xbox One and PS4) *''Devil May Cry 5'' (Xbox One, PS4 and PC) Collections *''Devil May Cry 5th Anniversary Collection'' - A collection of the first three games (PS2) *''Devil May Cry HD Collection'' - The first three games in HD (PC, Xbox 360, Xbox One, PS3 and PS4) *''Devil May Cry Triple Pack'' - A collection of the first three games (Nintendo Switch) Downloadable Content *Ingame content **''DmC: Devil May Cry'' **''Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition'' **''Devil May Cry 5'' *PlayStation interface **''PlayStation Network Avatars'' **''PlayStation themes'' Mobile *''Devil May Cry Clock'' - Clock application for au's Java Phase 2 compatible mobile phones in Japan. *''Quiz Devil May Cry'' - Quiz game featuring Devil May Cry Dante. Released in 2003 in Japan for all major operators' mobile services. Later Lite version was released for NTT Docomo's mova 503i series phone models. *''Devil May Cry: Deadshot'' - 2D top-down shooter game. Released in 2003 in Japan for all major operators' mobile services. Western release was planned for 2005. *''Devil May Reversi'' - board game featuring Devil May Cry 2 Dante and Lucia. Released in 2003 in Japan for all major operators' mobile services. *''Devil May Cry'' - 3D action game. Released for Vodafone/SoftBank 256K ver.2 (2005) and 3G (2006) compatible mobile phones in Japan, port for Sony Ericsson phones released in the West in 2008. *''Devil May Cry: Dante × Vergil'' - Expanded version of the previous game, featuring Vergil as boss and playable character. Released in 2007 for NTT Docomo's FOMA 903i and 703i series and au's Brew 3.1 compatible mobile phones in Japan. *''Devil May Cry'' - 2D side-scrolling action game. Released in the West in 2008 alongside 3D version. *''Devil May Cry 4 Refrain'' *''Devil May Cry'' - 2010 Korean mobile action RPG game, developed by ZIO Interactive. *''DmC: The Eye of Dante'' *''Devil May Cry X The Last Judgement'' - Pachinko game, ported onto Android and iOS devices by CommSeed Corporation. *''Devil May Cry: Pinnacle of Combat'' Pachinko *''Devil May Cry 3'' *''Pachislot Devil May Cry 4'' *''Devil May Cry X The Last Judgement'' *''CR Devil May Cry 4'' Board *''Devil May Cry: The Bloody Palace'' Other media TV Series *''Devil May Cry: The Animated Series'' - an anime series. *''Devil May Cry'' - upcoming animated series made by the team who worked on the Castlevania Netflix series. Audio dramas *''Devil May Cry Drama CD Vol.1'' - A radio drama featuring the cast of the anime. *''Devil May Cry Drama CD Vol.2''- Second part of the radio drama featuring the cast of the anime. Literature *Light novels **''Devil May Cry'' - set before original Devil May Cry. Due to contradictions with the later games, considered semi-canon. **''Devil May Cry 2'' - set before Devil May Cry 2. **''Devil May Cry 4: Deadly Fortune'' - a two-volume novel expanding on the events of Devil May Cry 4. Considered semi-canon. **''Devil May Cry 5: Before the Nightmare'' - a prequel novel set before Devil May Cry 5. *Manga **''Devil May Cry 3'' - a manga set before the game. Unfinished. **''Devil May Cry 5 – Visions of V –'' - a manga tie-in to Devil May Cry 5 game. It's serialized by manga hosting site, LINE MANGA (LINE マンガ).Visions of VLINE Manga Visions of V *Comics **''Devil May Cry'' - a comic book series loosely retelling the events of the first game. Unfinished. **''DmC: Devil May Cry: The Chronicles of Vergil'' - a two-part comic tie-in to the DmC: Devil May Cry game. Artbooks, Making-of books, etc. *DMC1: **''Devil May Cry Graphic Edition'' **''Devil May Cry Graphic File, a reprint of ''Graphic Edition with added artwork. **''Devil May Cry Memorial Album "Precious Tears"'' *DMC3: **''Devil May Cry 3 Material Archive - Note of Naught'' *DMC4: **''Art of the Devil'' - part of the EU Collector's Edition **''The Art of Devil May Cry 4'' - US pre-order bonus **''Devil May Cry 4 Devil's Material Collection'' **''Devil May Cry 4 Material Archive - Saber of Savior'' **''Devil May Cry 4 Special Edition Production Note'' - part of the Devil May Cry 4 Special Edition Pizza Box *DMC5: **''The Art of Devil May Cry 5'' - part of Collector's Edition **''Devil May Cry 5 Official Art Works'' *DmC: Devil May Cry: **''DmC Devil May Cry: Visual Art'' *Others: **''Devil May Cry: A Divine Comedy'' - book about history of the series and making of DmC: Devil May Cry **''Devil May Cry: 3142 Graphic Arts, includes concepts from ''Devil May Cry, Devil May Cry 2, Devil May Cry 3 and Devil May Cry 4. The name is a reference to the original chronological order of the franchise. Guide books *DMC1 **''Devil May Cry Saikyo Devil Hunter'' - 2001, Kodansha, Japanese **''Devil May Cry Perfect Capture Guide'' - 2001, Futabasha, Japanese **''Devil May Cry Kaitai Shinsho'' - 2001, Enterbrain, Japanese **''Devil May Cry Official Perfect Guide'' - 2001, Versus Books, English **''Devil May Cry Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' - 2001, Prima Games, English **''Devil May Cry Official Strategy Guide'' - 2001, BradyGames, English *DMC2 **''Devil May Cry 2 Saikyo Devil Hunter'' - 2003, Kodansha, Japanese **''Devil May Cry 2 Official Strategy Guide'' - 2003, BradyGames, English **''Devil May Cry 2 Official Guidebook'' - 2003, Enterbrain, Japanese **''Devil May Cry 2 Official Complete Guide'' - 2003, DigiCube/Capcom, Japanese **''Devil May Cry 2 Full Mission Guide'' - 2003, Chingwin, Traditional Chinese **''Devil May Cry 2 Official Guide Book'' - 2003, Game Moonhwa, Korean *DMC3 **''Devil May Cry 3 Saikyo Devil Hunter'' - 2005, Kodansha, Japanese **''Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening Official Strategy Guide'' - 2005, BradyGames, English **''Devil May Cry 3 Perfect Capture Guide'' - 2005, Futabasha, Japanese **''Devil May Cry 3 Complete Master'' - 2005, Capcom, Japanese **''Devil May Cry 3 Official Guidebook'' - 2005, Enterbrain, Japanese *DMC4 **''Devil May Cry 4 Visual Guidebook'' - 2008, Capcom, Japanese **''Devil May Cry 4 Official Game Guide'' - 2008, Prima Games, English **''Devil May Cry 4 The Official Strategy Guide'' - 2008, Future Press, English/German **''Devil May Cry 4 Official Guidebook'' - 2008, Enterbrain, Japanese **''Devil May Cry 4 Special Edition Official Guidebook'' - 2015, Kadokawa/Enterbrain, Japanese *DMC5 **''Devil May Cry 5 Official Complete Guide'' - 2019, Kadokawa, Japanese *DmC: Devil May Cry **''DmC: Devil May Cry Official Strategy Guide'' - 2013, BradyGames, English **''DmC: Devil May Cry Official Guidebook'' - 2013, Capcom, Japanese **''DmC: Devil May Cry Official Complete Guide'' - 2013, Enterbrain, Japanese Music *DMC1: **''Devil May Cry Dante's Selection'' - a promo CD for the OST of the first game. **''Devil May Cry Original Soundtrack'' *DMC2: **''Devil May Cry 2 Original Soundtrack'' *DMC3: **''Devil May Cry 3 Original Soundtrack'' *DMC Anime: **''Devil May Cry O.S.T.'' *DMC4: **''Devil May Cry 4 Original Soundtrack'' **''Devil May Cry 4 Special Soundtrack'' - selected tracks from the game. **''Devil May Cry 4 Special Edition Premium Music Selection'' - selected tracks from the game, along with 2 new tracks written for SE - part of Devil May Cry 4 Special Edition Pizza Box *DmC: **''DmC: Devil May Cry Soundtrack'' - one of the three official soundtracks for DmC: Devil May Cry. **''DmC: Devil May Cry Noisia Soundtrack'' - the second of the three official soundtracks for DmC: Devil May Cry **''No Redemption/Combichrist'' - the third of the three official soundtracks for DmC: Devil May Cry *Pachinkos: **PACHISLOT Devil May Cry 4 ORIGINAL SOUND TRACK - Soundtrack of the first pachinko game. **''Pachislot Devil May Cry X The Last Judgement ORIGINAL SOUND TRACK'' - Soundtrack of the second pachinko game. *DMC5: **''Devil May Cry 5 Original Soundtrack'' Compilations *''Devil May Cry: Dangerous Hits'' - a compilation of tracks from the first three games. *''Devil May Cry HR / HM Arrange'' - An album feturing remixes of 12 soundtracks from Devil May Cry through Devil May Cry 4 Sound Books *''Devil May Cry Sound DVD Book - The Sacred Heart'' *''Devil May Cry 2 Sound DVD Book - Dance With The Devil'' *''Devil May Cry 3 Sound DVD Book - Raising The Devil'' *''Devil May Cry Film DVD Book - the Trinity of Fates'' Stage Plays *''Sengoku Basara vs. Devil May Cry'' - A collaborative stage play with the Devil May Cry series and Sengoku Basara series.More Cast Revealed for Sengoku Basara vs. Devil May Cry Stage Play *''Devil May Cry The Live Hacker'' - A musical stage play. References Category:Devil May Cry media